Where Do We Go From Here?
by Miss Capitaine
Summary: Snapshots of a life Remus and Draco could have had, given the choice. Read and Review!
1. Understand

Title: Where Do We Go From Here?  
Author: Miss Capitaine  
Pairing: Remus/Draco  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: Slash, as usual, if it's not your cup of tea..  
Summary: Snapshots of a life Remus and Draco could have had, given the choice. Inspired by the song, "Where Do We Go From Here?" from the BtVS musical episode.

Author Note: Nothing much to say here, except that these drabbles came from an idea I had for a Remus/Draco story that never came to fruition. If anything is confusing, feel free to ask about it.

PS. Each drabble is set to a certain lyric from the above mentioned song.

"_Understand/We'll go hand in hand/"_

" I can't do it."

Draco looked over at Remus and, though the urge to smack him is strong, he resisted. He was a Malfoy, after all, and one need not resort to physical violence if manipulation would work.

Though of course, Remus had always seemed to be immune to Draco's usual methods of manipulation, and since they were in the middle of a very public street, his _unusual _methods of manipulation would be considered very inappropriate, and most likely illegal. Which wasn't really a problem, but the last time Draco had attempted his special brand of manipulation in public, Remus, and the staff at Flourish & Blotts, had become very cross.

So that was out as well.

_Pity._ Draco thought, but continued to puzzle out the problem.

In the end, Draco decided on the truth, since he could think of nothing else.

" If you don't go in, he's going to hate you forever."

The reaction was immediate; Remus' nostrils flared, and his tawny eyes darkened with resolve.

Draco would liked to have been able to say that he hated playing on Remus' emotions like he did( Which, when it came to Remus, was usually true), but in this instance the ends justified the means, and he had no regrets.

He felt Remus's hand tug out of his, and even though Draco wanted to go in with him, he knew this was something Remus should do on his own. He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way at Remus, who returned it somewhat anxiously before turning and walking determinedly towards the house.

The last thing Draco heard before he Apparated back home was a door opening and the word he knew Remus was so desperate to hear.

"Daddy?"


	2. Battle's Won

Title: _'The battle's done/ And we kind of won/ So we sound our victory cheer'_  
Author: Miss Capitaine  
Pairing: Remus/Draco  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: Slash, as usual, if it's not your cup of tea..  
Summary: Snapshots of a life Remus and Draco could have had, given the choice. Inspired by the song, "Where Do We Go From Here?" from the BtVS musical episode.

Author Note: Okay, this one is very short, but it's angsty in its own way. Oh and i don't own 'Harry Potter' in any way shape or form. Sadly. It would be much more romantically inclined if I held sway over the Harry Potter Universe.

* * *

"_The battle's done/And we kind of won/So we sound our victory cheer/"_

When the final battle was taking place, instead of fighting and seeking his revenge on the woman who had killed his wife, Remus Lupin slunk away, tail between his legs.

At least, that's how he saw it, and for a while, he hated himself for it. He couldn't forgive himself for what he thought was a brazen act of cowardliness.

He didn't listen to Draco's well reasoned arguments, that he had done the intelligent thing, that if he had he would have surely died, and that by "playing dead" as it were, he had ensured his son would always have a father. Remus always found it amusing that Draco never mentioned the fact that for five years, his son had thought him dead.


	3. Curtains Close

Title: _'The curtains close on a kiss god knows/We can tell the end is near'_  
Author: Miss Capitaine  
Pairing: Remus/Draco  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: Slash, as usual, if it's not your cup of tea..  
Summary: Snapshots of a life Remus and Draco could have had, given the choice. Inspired by the song, "Where Do We Go From Here?" from the BtVS musical episode.

Author Note: Set years after _'Understand'_ and a few months after _'Battle's Done'_.

"_The curtains close on a kiss god knows/We can tell the end is near"_

Remus felt his heart constrict painfully as he watched the scarlet train pull away from the station, Teddy's small face staring out of the window, a bright smile on his face as he waved goodbye. Remus noted, with a grim smile, that his hair had gone from its usual teal into a dark green.

"It's an omen." Remus glanced over to his right, where Draco was standing next to him.

He couldn't see him, of course, the both of them were Disillusioned; Himself because everyone was under the impression that he was dead, and he felt no need to change that, and Draco because he did not want to raise any questions about why he was at Platform 9&3/4.

Remus raised an eyebrow anyway.

As if sensing his reaction, Draco smirked and said quietly, " Of his Sorting into Slytherin, of course." Remus sputtered incomprehensibly for a few seconds, and Draco laughed quietly. Instead of speaking, though, Remus kept silent, his worry for his son overpowering any need to one-up Draco.

In spite, or maybe because of, his taunting words, Draco took Remus's hand. Casually, of course, as most of Draco's actions were, but Remus knew the younger man well enough by now to know that this simple action spoke volumes.

What he said next spoke even more. " He'll be fine, Remus." He said quietly. He then tugged on his hand impatiently, his previous calm disappearing. " Now come on. Scorpius is with his mother, which means we have the house to ourselves." They had moved to a more private part of the platform, so Draco ended the charms on both of them. Remus noticed that Draco's smile had become lascivious, and he shifted, suddenly feeling as if they needed to get out of there, now.

He kept his cool, however, and just raised an eyebrow. " Are you propositioning me, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco smirked. " Most definitely Mr. Lupin."


End file.
